


To Escape

by ImpulsiveCanine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon Autistic Character, Chronic Pain, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Panic Attacks, internalized ableism, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsiveCanine/pseuds/ImpulsiveCanine
Summary: What if the princess alliance allowed their grief, anger, and pain to control their votes for Hordak's punishment? And how would Entrapta handle it?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	To Escape

**Author's Note:**

> TW for mentions of death, internalized ableism, and panic attacks

Hordak stood outside of the meeting room, nervous. His hands cuffed together with some sort of magic. They were talking about his punishment. Hordak knew he deserved whatever was coming for him. Let it be death or years in rotting away in a prison. He’s hurt so many people, killed, separated families. Would it be a lie to say he didn’t regret it? Oh yeah. When he first made success with the Horde, it hurt. However, he had a reason. A cause. He wanted nothing more than to be with his god, his life, Prime. He wanted to prove himself worthy, held by the chains and collars. Though, with him gone now, he has no reason or drive to continue. If anything, his only drive now would be Entrapta. 

He didn’t understand why she would stick with him, even after everything. He was certain that she thought that he left her in Beast Island to die. From the sound of it all, he was correct. Hordak couldn’t help but admit that Entrapta had become someone close, very close. The two had the same goals, even if their drives were different. They both got along so well, they both had the same interests. Sure, some of their work was different from the other’s. Hordak’s work had a lot to do with biology while Entrapta were involved with First Ones’ tech. Even then, they learned from each other. Lab partners was what she called them. 

It felt nice to have a lab partner. 

However, there was one thought in the back of his mind that bothered him. What if he was sentenced to something big? How would Entrapta feel or react to that? The thought of her being upset hurt him almost physically. Before he got too much into that thought though, he heard the doors open. He whipped his head around, seeing Entrapta. A small rope of hair wraps around his cuffs, giving them the signal to come in. Well, it was about time he found out. 

As he was led inside the room, he noticed both sadden and angry stares. He forced away the feelings that came with that. Fear. He couldn’t help but notice Catra was also in the room. He wondered why she was here.

“Hordak.” Queen Glimmer’s voice boomed in the room, everyone instantly silent. Entrapta gave him a reassuring look before bounding off to her own seat. Hordak was frozen in place, now looking up at the sparkly queen.

“We have talked. Through an anonymous vote, we have decided your punishment. Do you have anything to say before I say anymore?” She asked, clearly not happy to have him in the room. Hordak simply shook his head. 

“I plead guilty and I’ll deal with whatever punishment you give me.” He deadpanned, not realizing his words.

“Well. Your punishment will be an execution.” Glimmer said, Hordak looking down. He expected this. However, what he didn’t expect was… 

“What!” Entrapta glared at the queen, her hands now trembling. They were going to kill him?

“Woah, woah woah woah. Fucking death? Are you serious? I’m just as guilty and I was spared!” Catra shouted. “Half of us here are guilty of the same things!” She snarled. 

“Catra’s right. This isn’t right. We are a princess alliance! Not this.” Bow’s voice cracked, clearly shocked. 

“Wasn’t fucking Sparkles here the reason Prime found us in the first place? Activating the heart while working with Shadow Weaver of all people?” Catra hissed.

“I have to agree. I was part of the Horde and here I am now,” Scorpia half heartedly chuckled. “This is wrong.” 

Mermista stood up, glaring at the others. “I guess we forget what he did to my kingdom!” She snapped. 

“I guess we forgot who helped!” Catra snapped back, Mermista going silent before glaring. 

“Maybe we should kill you too.” The ocean princess snapped, earning an offended yet hurtful glare from both Scorpia and Adora. And from the look Mermista gave, she wanted that too. Adora stood up, pointing the sword at Mermista. Mermista’s eyes went wide, jumping back. 

“Say that again and we’ll see who the dead one will be.” Adora snapped, Glimmer opening her mouth to snap at Adora.

“Quiet!” Hordak shouted above the fighting. Everyone went silent. “If my punishment is death, then I accept. I was guilty of many crimes and I should take full responsibility.” He said, noticing shocked looks. If he were to be honest, he was fine with this punishment. It would save him the pain and recovery.

“Absolutely not!” Entrapta snapped, standing up. Everyone had their eyes on her. Her voice was strained, her mask covering her face. She used her hair to quickly jump in front of Hordak. Her hair was standing on end. “You can’t do that!” 

“Entrapta…” Glimmer faltered. 

“He’s treated me better than anyone on this planet has! He’s my best friend! And when I finally have that, you’re now trying to rip that away from me!” Entrapta shouted, her voice clearly shakey. If anything, her body was shaking. Hordak’s throat felt tight, her heart dropping when he noticed water dripping from the mask. Was she crying? The others seem to exchange looks after she said everything. However, Glimmer shook her head. 

“The decision was made and voted on. I’m sorry, Entrapta.” Glimmer said. Guards came into the room, however, didn’t dare to make a move yet. Hordak gently put a hand on Entrapta’s shoulder, the touch making her drop her defensive stance. She looked back at him, still wearing the mask. What hurt the most was seeing the wet edges of the mask, dripping. She was… crying?

Entrapta’s shoulders fell, yet, still shaking. A strained and heavy breath ripped out of her before whipping around, throwing herself onto Hordak. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close, shaking. Hordak was stunned, though, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Hordak also happened to notice the looks they got. Mermista’s made his blood boil, her expression more or less emotionless. However, it’s almost like he could feel her hate. Catra and Adora were talking quietly. He only had an idea on their conversation.

Before studying anyone else, she shifted and pulled back, lifting her mask. Her eyes were red, clearly she had been crying. That hurt his heart. She looked up at him and even though it was wordless, he could feel the emotion pour from her. His ears dropped to witness this.

“It’ll be alright…” He said quietly and gently, noticing Catra’s ear flickered in the background. He was sure she heard that. However, he made himself focus on Entrapta. She shook her head, her body still shaking lightly. 

“No...no, this isn’t fair. They’re not being fair.” She whimpered, tears threatening to spill again. Hordak hesitated for a moment before resting his hand on her cheek. Entrapta seemed confused but leaned into the touch, calming down just slightly. Hordak didn’t know how to respond. How was he supposed to? He was going to die and Entrapta was having a breakdown over that. For once after being freed from Prime’s hivemind, he really wanted to fight the queen, and the other princesses for Entrapta’s sake. 

The room was tense, full of sorrow, however there was a lot of anger hanging in the air as well. Glimmer inhaled sharply. 

“Guards, take Hordak to the spare room for now. We will follow through in the morning. His death will be more humane than the ones he inflicted on others.” Glimmer finally said, earning glares and nods. Entrapta looked back with wide eyes and looked up at Hordak. Entrapta slammed her mask down and backed off, feeling herself shake again. Once the guards took Hordak out of the room, Entrapta felt herself ‘shut off’. 

Glimmer walked up to Entrapta, giving her a sad look. “Entrapta…” She said softly, moving to touch her shoulder. Immediately, Entrapta smacked her hand away and backed up. She lifted herself off the ground, hair out and wild, clearly threatening the queen. Glimmer looked up in surprise, eyes wide. 

“I hope you’re happy.” Then she looked at everyone else, her bug-like mask just adding onto the threatening image. “I hope you’re all happy. All about peace and second chances, my ass.” She snapped. Her voice was shaky, strained, clearly in pain. She used her hair to leave the room as quickly as she could. The doors slammed behind her, leaving the room silent. 

Glimmer looked back, shocked to see Bow out of all people give her a daring yet sad look. Glimmer gave a subtle glare to Catra, making the magicat’s eyes go wide.

\---

Entrapta was on the roof of the castle, looking up at the stars. She was overwhelmed, overdone. Her hands were itching for a fight, but she refused. She always hated that idea, a fight. Even while she was in the Horde, Hordak spared her with fighting. It was just one thing he was so good with. He was just someone who didn’t treat her like a child. Not just that, he treated her as an equal. He didn’t want her around just because she was useful; but because he liked her for her. And now? They were going to kill him off, take away someone so dear to her. That made her heart ache and swell. 

She held her knees up to her chest, letting her hair fall limp. Though, she grabbed her recorder out of her pocket. The princess took a deep breath and pressed the button. 

“Night after Hordak’s trial… it didn’t go well. There was a vote on what to do with him. The vote involved a lot of people… Mystacor even.” She paused, looking up at the sky. “I should have expected the vote to end up like this. The popular vote would be an execution. Private more than likely…” Entrapta’s voice tailed off, shoulders now shaking again. She swallowed thickly.

“I won’t let them though. Tonight, I’m breaking him out. We’re escaping tonight…” She hesitated for a moment before speaking again, “Once I do this, they’ll more than likely see me as a threat. No more than I already am. Fine with me!” She snapped, now full of a new found determination. She jumped up and put her recorder away. However, froze in place to see Catra and Adora staring at her. Entrapta didn’t like to fight, however, she was ready. She slammed her mask down and lifted herself up. Both of the girls quickly put their hands up, backing off. 

“Woah woah, Entrapta- don’t. Calm down. We’re not going to turn you in or anything.” Catra frantically said, watching Entrapta’s position change. She lowered herself, looking up at the two with a look of confusion. 

“You won’t?” She asked, lifting her mask. Adora and Catra exchanged looks for a second before focusing back on Entrapta. 

“No… We want to help you.” Adora started,

“For one, this will spice things up. I’m bored of all this good stuff.” Catra shrugged, earning a look from Adora. She grinned back then focused back on Entrapta. “But, also… this isn’t fair. I’ve done things just as bad as him and I wasn’t even punished really… except Mermista. She knows how to hold a grudge.” Catra chuckled nervously. “The point is, this is all bullshit and we’re helping you.” Catra grinned. 

“Ah… but from what the data says, you two will be seen as threats to the alliance too.” Entrapta pointed out. Adora and Catra shrugged. 

“Whatever. The war is over. As much as I enjoy it here, I can’t just live here. I know Glimmer won’t be happy but I also know she’ll still care for me. Same with Bow… I… I fight for what is right. No matter what. That’s how I ended up in the rebellion in the first place,” Adora explained, being careful with her words, “and this? This is wrong. I’m tired of death. Really tired of it. So, what’s the plan?” Entrapta grinned.

\---

It was now good in the middle of the night, everyone was sure to be asleep. Entrapta, Adora, and Catra however, were not. Entrapta watched the skies from her window, waiting for a signal. The signal was supposed to tell her that things were safe and to be in action. Entrapta was for sure as hell ready. She had a plan to escape to Beast Island. Maybe her castle? Her castle was full of traps. She was sure that there could be an escape route built in no time. An escape on a spaceship, fly away. 

Entrapta froze in place to hear her door creak open. She slammed her mask down and whipped back. Her tension left quickly. It was just Melog. That was her signal. Melog was supposed to hide her with its magic and lead her to the spare room. After that… they didn’t have a solid plan. Their plan? Sneak out as quietly as possible and try to not get caught. 

Melog mewled quietly before walking around Entrapta, turning them invisible to the world. Entrapta was beyond fascinated by that, Though, she shook her head. No time to be distracted. Be distracted later.

The purple haired princess walked out of her bedroom quietly. She looked around, seeing no one. With determination, she walked towards the holding cell… or spare bedroom. Either way, a place where Hordak was being held at. Entrapta kept walking down the halls, almost confused on where she was, However, she noticed the large doors and the sleeping guard. They had to be extra quiet. 

Using her hair, she quietly opened the door. She shut it behind as softly as she could. With a sigh, Melog stopped the illusion. 

“Entrapta?” Hordak called, sitting up from the couch he was laying on. Entrapta whipped around to look at him, a smile on her face. “Entrapta, what are you-” He was interrupted by the girl throwing herself at her, hugging and holding him close. Hordak sat there stunned, but hugged her back. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked, keeping his voice quiet and low. Entrapta looked up at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

“We’re breaking you out!” She said quietly, clearly happy. 

“Why would you, you’ll get yourself in trouble!” He whispered, but then a certain word popped in his head. “Wait, ‘we’re’”? 

“Yeah, I know. Catra and Adora are helping us too! They gave me the okay to come get you. They’re going to lead us out the safest way too.” Entrapta said. Hordak didn’t know how to feel. He knew he should accept his punishment, yet, the way Entrapta reacted hurt. Plus, as easy it would be to just die, maybe it’s not the best. Did he really want to die by the hands of them? No… but, it was his punishment. 

“This is my punishment, I-” She was shut up by Entrapta’s hair, she was now giving him a glare. 

“Don’t give me that. Please… you don’t deserve to die. If they’re going to kill you, then they better kill me too!” She quietly snapped. Hordak’s eyes widened. “According to the data, Scorpia would have a chance at death row too, Catra too… and Glimmer herself. She set off the Heart after all.” Entrapta sighed. Now that she said that out loud, she realized how screwed up this whole situation was. Even from the way Hordak’s expressions soften, she knew that she was right. 

Hordak gave in, nodding. He still hated the idea of escaping his punishment, however, he hated the idea of dying in a hypocritical queen’s hands. And leaving Entrapta. He hated all of it. 

The doors opened quietly, a hand sticking through the cracked open door, a thumbs up, Entrapta smiled and smiled at Hordak. Hordak nodded. The two walked to the door, opening it quietly. The guard is still asleep. Definitely not qualified for the job. 

“Let’s go.” Adora whispered. She led the way, the three following close behind. They had to be quiet as possible, making sure to not disturb or wake anyone up. Entrapta knew for sure that they’ll be in major trouble if they were caught. 

They did eventually make it to the front doors. Quietly, they opened the doors and were finally out. They didn’t bother to shut them. They all seemed to be holding their breaths when they passed through the halls, however, they relaxed in no time. Adora smiled and Entrapta grinned with excitement as they left. Catra high-fived Adora, and Hordak found himself smiling at Entrapta’s excitement. 

However, the excitement was very short lived. 

“What’s going out here?” A voice came from the castle, everyone whipping around to see who caught them. Frosta looked at the group with wide eyes. 

“Frosta…” Entrapta’s voice went soft, the ice princess looking at them in a confused expression. 

“Get out before I change my mind. Catra and Scopria were the ones that ruined the princess prom, not you.” Frosta said, shooting a soft glare at Catra. “Hurry up.” She turned around and went back inside. The group looked at each other confused but relieved. They started walking into the Whispering Woods. 

They all walked in a comfortable silence, except Hordak. He had so many worries and questions on his mind. Apparently, that showed too. Entrapta wrapped a rope of hair around his hand, looking at him softly. 

“Everything is okay now! We’ve escaped. You’ll be able to see another sunset and so on.” Entrapta quietly cheered. 

“Ah… thank you.” Hordak took advantage of the moment, getting surprised looks from both Catra and Adora. 

“No biggie Hordak.” Catra chuckled, stretching. “Adora said we had to do what was right and well, I wasn’t missing out on all the fun.” Hordak knew there was more to the story and reason that she led on. Hordak’s ears perked up, a question popping into his head. 

“Entrapta… where are we going? We can’t exactly go anywhere in sight.” Hordak asked, now looking at the other two girls. “And you two? You two are just as guilty.” 

“Oh, probably to the Crimson Waste. I still have a gang there yet. Both Adora and I will be welcomed there. I have a reputation, you know, I killed Tung Lashor.” She chuckled. Clearly, her attitude has never left. She may have different motives, but she still was Catra. He was a little afraid of that. He’d never admit it though. 

“As for us,” Entrapta beamed, “we can go to Dryl. I have it riddled with traps and killer robots. Even then, we can still easily escape. I know Beast Island more than anyone here. I know what we can do.” She beamed. “I also have a plan C! Though, I’ll need your help in the lab for that half.” She said. 

They walked, keeping close eyes on each other to make sure no one got separated. Surprisingly, everyone was safe for the longest time. The walk was peaceful. Entrapta, Adora, and Catra all seemed content with the idea of their act of treason. He knew Catra wouldn’t care much, he can say the same with Entrapta if she had the right motives. Adora however. That surprised him. Was his death so wrong to her? 

“Adora.” Hordak said, walking next to her. 

“Yes?” She replied, looking up at him. She clearly still had a little respect for him in the same way she did when she was in the Horde. 

“Why did you commit treason for my sake?” He asked, tilting his head. Adora looked ahead, looking at Catra. Catra and Entrapta were talking about the Crimson Waste or something. He didn’t follow. 

“I do what’s right. No matter what. I grew up in the Horde, everyone there was the only family I had… however, when I saw everything the Horde was doing wrong, I left. This is almost no different. They were going to kill you, and I am against the idea of killing someone who’s done a lot of bad.” Adora explained, looking up at Hordak. 

“I’m also worried about Catra. Catra said the wrong yet right words for them to talk about punishing her. Mermista especially. I… I can’t risk that. Not when I just have her back in my life. I knew I would act in the same way if it was Catra. So…” She looked ahead, smiling to see Catra bragging about her victories, “I did what was right. Even if I’m now seen as a traitor.” 

Hordak has to admit, he was stunned by her answer. Though, he understood. He nodded, looking ahead. 

\---

The group walked in comfort until both Adora and Catra stopped. Entrapta and Hordak also stopped, looking back at them confused. 

“Whelp. This is where we part.” Catra sighed but smiled. Entrapta smiled and nodded. 

“Thank you! Dryl accepts both of you with open arms!” Entrapta chirped. “If we’re still around, feel free to get a hold of us and we’d be happy to supply you with whatever you need.”

“Thank you Entrapta. Both you… please stay safe.” Adora smiled. 

“I could say the same for you. The sun will eventually rise, you two should get going.” Hordak said, his expression surprisingly soft. 

“I hope to see you guys eventually.” Adora finally said. She took Catra’s hand.

Once they were done with their goodbyes, the two left, on their way to their new home. Now, he was with Entrapta alone, walking to Dryl. She said something about a quicker way to get there, by air. He was slightly confused on what she meant by that but he would soon see.

Entrapta’s words after he was sentenced played in his head over and over again. There was no way he was the only one that treated her so well. The thought of that made his blood boil, yet, it made his head spin. Hordak didn’t know how to handle the fact that someone cared for him so much. Not to just completely speak up against the queen in her castle, but to help him escape. He still couldn’t how to handle the feelings that gave him. Frosta let them go, Catra and Adora committed a huge act of treason, and Entrapta was risking everything for his sake. Pride? Fear? Love? The feelings were beyond confusing. 

“Are you feeling alright?” Entrapta finally asked, looking up at Hordak. Hordak nodded. 

“...Yes. I am now.” He answered, finding himself admiring Entrapta. He has for a long time. At first, it was for how useful she would be to him. However, that didn’t last long, that’s if it really did. He found himself admiring her mind, her theories, her data. Then that expanded to her personality, her quirks, to her. Even physically, he admired her. 

“Good.” She smiled. However, he happened to notice the way her hair twisted around each other at the ends. How her hands twitched slightly. He raised an eyebrow. 

“What about you?” He asked. Entrapta found her shoulders shaking again, her hair twisting around. She grabbed her mask, bringing it down. Hordak had his answer, she was overwhelmed. He regretted asking, but it gave him an idea for a conversation starter. 

“Hm… Tell me Entrapta, about this machine. The one that’s supposed to help up travel faster?” He felt his shoulders ease when Entrapta’s mood instantly lit up. She lifted her mask, grinning. 

“I may have or may not have stolen a skiff and upgraded it!” She chuckled. “The speed is almost twice as fast! The steering is also smooth and I added multiple weapons to it! I added a tracker pad which can triangulate first one’s tech within seconds! It’s not the best work and it’s super simple, but just what we need at this moment!” Entrapta explained, clearly excited to try it out. Before Hordak could reply, she clapped her hands together and laughed. 

“Here she is!” Entrapta said. She used her hair to jump to a pile of vines and leaves. Using her hair to remove them. “I had to hide it just in case someone found it and thought they were under attack.” She hummed. She positioned it and pressed her gloved hand on the tracker pad. It powered up and now, they had themselves a ride. 

“You changed the power source and engines completely?” He asked. The skiff would usually take gas-like protects as fuel. However, the scanner powering it up implies that this was not the case. It either took something else as fuel or nothing at all. 

“Yep! I made it more efficient. We should get going, I’m ready to try this baby out.” Entrapta chuckled, jumping on the skiff. She had her hand on the handle, ready to go. Hordak got on the skiff, now just realizing the sharp pains in his thighs. However, he’ll worry about it later when they’re safe. 

Hordak sat down, leaning back. Entrapta quickly got to work.. In no time, they were speeding through the Whispering Woods. He was surprised at how well and how smooth this thing ran. He looked up at Entrapta who was clearly focused on the path. His heart jumped. Nevermind. He shouldn’t be surprised. She could do anything. 

Her upgrades with the speed prove itself very worthy. It didn’t take long until they made it to Dryl. 

\---

Entrapta parked the skiff at the front of her castle. Entrapta started to walk ahead, Hordak following. She pulled out a controller, pressing a button. 

“Until we make it up to my lab and rooms, the traps and defense mechanisms will be off.” She chirped, looking around for a second until they walked up to the castle. The door opened the moment she walked onto some sort of pad. He had a feeling that was one of the many traps he would rather not be involved with. She led him inside, pulling out a smaller tracker pad. It was a map this time. 

“One of the many things about my castle is that it’s a maze! Even I get lost here from time to time.” She chuckled. “I’ll make you a map too if you want.” Entrapta hummed. Hordak raised an eyebrow. Traps? Killer robots? A maze? Well well, this girl definitely had a little more to her than he thought. 

Once they were at the gates of her castle, the doors opened the moment she stepped on some sort of flooring. Hordak studied it for a good moment, it was also a trap. Impressive. Entrapta wrapped a rope of hair around his wrist and hand, pulling him in. Well, not really pulling, he just followed. He studied the halls as they walked. One photo caught his attention, a family picture. Were both of her parents robots? He was sure he didn’t see actual human parents. That made him curious. The aesthetic of the caste was soft on his eyes. It reminded him a lot of the Fright Zone, just softer and cleaner. He was grateful for that. 

His ear flickered when he heard Entrapta hum, looking down at the map. 

“Aha! Here we are.” Entrapta chirped. They stopped in front of a photo of a cute dog. A pug was it? She pressed something on the wall, watching as a keypad came out. She used her hair to type in a few numbers before it shot back inside of the wall. She quickly brought Hordak closer to her before the wall spun around. He blinked, confused. Though, now, they were in a fairly large lab. 

“Here’s my lab! Though, I take it you’re tired? Today as been stressful on everyone.” Entrapta said, then asked, letting go of Hordak. He stiffened slightly. As a clone, he usually wouldn’t need that much rest. However, he was still a defect… and as she said, he was just now calming down from the stress. Hordak hated to admit he was tired for he felt it was a weakness. Tired meant slow, unfocused, useless. 

Hordak looked up at Entrapta, feeling himself relax. She was safe. She wouldn’t judge. 

“I… I am a little tired, yes.” He admitted, Entrapta nodding. 

“Alright! Let’s get going. I have a spare room you can use.” She chirped. Her hair coiled around his wrist once again, Hordak following her. She brought him to a different door, once again, needing a code to open. This time, it was words. He watched her type it in. 

_Imperfections are beautiful._

Hordak noticed Entrapta look back at him with a grin for a split second as the door opened. Hordak blinked, a tad stunned. She knew exactly what she was doing there. Smooth. 

She led him out and they were back out in the halls. She brought him to a metal door. Another password but it was touch. She pressed her hair on it before it beeped green, the door opening. Did everything have a password here? 

Hordak looked around the room he was supposed to stay in. Clean for sure. The walls were lavender in color, gears and triangles designed into them. The room wasn’t too big or too small. Comfortable in size. Entrapta let go of Hordak again, allowing him to roam around. 

“If you need me, this door here will lead you to mine! She pressed something on the door, a keypad showing, She typed something in and grinned. “There, now there’s no password on it. If you need anything, I’ll be inside. Sleep well!” She opened the door, closing it behind. 

Hordak blinked, ears dropping slightly. He kind of wanted Entrapta to stay, he didn’t truly feel comfortable without her. Especially now as they’re walking targets. He looked over the bed, the blankets purple. The pillows were fuzzy and grey in color. He walked up to the bed, running his hand over the pillow. Soft. It’ll do. Hordak sat down, looking down at the floor. He inhaled sharply, closing his eyes. 

A different feeling poured into his chest. It quickly became heavy. He clutched his hands, ears dropping as far as they could go. A quiet growl escaped his throat. What was this? It was almost like the same feeling he had when he found out the truth about Entrapta. Though, this wasn’t about grief. This was something else. Before he knew it, his cheeks felt wet, hot. He ran a claw over his cheek. Tears. 

Why was he crying? Hordak’s head was spinning, now confused. He was mostly safe, right? With someone he cared for, right? He knew it wasn’t tears of joy, but something else. His head hurt. His throat burned, Was this a panic attack? He needed to relax. 

Hordak ran his hand over the blanket, focusing on the feeling. Smooth, something like he hasn’t felt before. Hordak wondered what the material was. With a sharp inhale, he closed his eyes, now focusing on his sense of hearing. Anything to distract him from his loud heartbeat. 

Rain? Was it now raining? It sounded like rain and a very soft thundering from outside. Hordak didn’t bother to open his eyes to look. There was something else. It was from Entrapta’s room. His ears flickered at the noise of metal hitting the hard floor. His eyes opened, looking at the door with concern. Was she alright? The thought of Entrapta seemed to help him snap out of it. However, he knew he was sure he would still be on edge. He inhaled deeply, exhaling softly. He’ll touch up on his feelings later. 

Hordak knew that bottling up emotions and ignoring his own mental and emotional needs wasn’t healthy. Yet, he still had the urge to. The thought plagued his mind. Emotions were weak, disgusting, unworthy. He shook his head, Horde Prime was gone. He shouldn’t get wrapped up in that.

Hordak pushed himself up from the bed, wincing at a sharp pain in his thigh. Was his defect showing already? No matter. He’ll make new armor later. Hordak walked up to the door, reaching for the doorknob. He hesitated. 

\---

“If you need anything, I’ll be inside. Sleep well!” Entrapta said, opening the door. Once she was in her room, she closed the door from behind. Entrapta inhaled sharply. Okay, now she was alone. She knew she was overwhelmed. She needed to relax. Entrapta felt like working on something, though, at the sametime, she just wanted to attempt sleep. She was tuckered out. The night before, she pulled an allnighter. The day, the escape, the overwhelming emotions completely drained her. 

Entrapta used her hair to quickly walk to her own bed, sitting down on it. The princess laid back, looking up at the celine. It was covered in painted stars, fun to look at. It was relaxing to make designs out of them as well. There were enough to make thousands upon thousands of designs and patterns. 

She took off her mask and set it down beside her, pulling out a controller. She pressed a red button on it with a tired smile. 

“There, everything is back online.” She softly said to herself. Entrapta looked back up at the painted stars, emotions flooding in once again. With a groan, she turned to her side, looking at her mask. She ran a finger over it, thinking. 

She really had a thing for being abandoned. It always hurt, really hurt. It always made her question her self worth. However, here she was, doing the opposite. It wasn’t her fault, no. They were going to kill Hordak. She cared about him too much to allow it. Her mind drifted to Adora and Catra. At least she wasn’t the only one. Apparently, Catra said something wrong, and they were talking about her. She shuddered. Hopefully Scorpia would be fine. She was a princess long enough, friends with everyone long enough. Entrapta had a feeling she’d be fine. 

“You’ve really done it this time, Entrapta.” She mumbled to herself. She couldn’t think like that. Absolutely not. Sure, the princess alliance was her friends, she really cared for them. Though, why does it feel like they stabbed her in the back after announcing Hordak’s sentencing? She curled up, her body starting to shake again. 

Why was she afraid? Why is she thinking about this now out of all times? Why did she feel an urge to go back? Why did she want to cry? Entrapta pushed herself up, her head spinning. No no no, she can’t deal with this now. She was starting to sweat. Entrapta was overwhelmed. Her senses seemingly heightened. The raining outside was maybe the only reason she wasn’t having a full on breakdown. It was a relaxing sound. 

A whimper escaped her throat, she was now hugging herself. She could go to her lab, work, distract herself. Entrapta considered it. She wiped some sweat off her forehead with a rope of hair. She noticed how hot her eyes felt, how hot her cheeks felt. Damn it, she was crying. Her breath was shaky, making her chest and throat hurt. Entrapta shook her head as if it was an attempt to stop the overwhelming senses. 

Her hair twisted and accidentally hit her mask, knocking it off of the bed. The loud noise as if collided with the floor made her flinch. That caused her ears to ring, not noticing the knocking on her door. Or the Hordak’s voice. However, she did notice it open, the light from his room catching her eye. Entrapta quickly looked up with wide eyes, instantly looking away. She held her breath, wiping her tears away with her hair. 

“Entrapta…” Hordak’s voice was soft, clearly concerned. He came in at the wrong time. He shut the door behind him softly. He was aware of what was going on, this has happened before when she stayed in the Fright Zone. He sat down on the bed, Entrapta eyeing him confused. He opened his arms in offer, the princess taking the offer immediately. She held the clone close, subconsciously wrapping her hair around them. 

“May I touch you?” He asked. She stayed quiet for a good moment before nodding. He wrapped his arms around her. Hordak gently ran his hand over her back as she attempted to calm down. They stayed like this for a good while he had to guess. He felt relieved when he noticed her shaking die down. Hordak continued to gently rub her back, refusing to move. He happened to notice she was tracing shapes on his side. His ears flicked feeling Entrapta move. She moved away, dropping her hair. 

“Are you feeling alright?” Hordak asked carefully. Entrapta looked up at him and nodded, smiling lightly. 

“Yeah… thank you.” She let out a shaky breath. Entrapta picked up her mask with her hair, putting it down on her nightdesk. Finally, she felt like she could properly sleep. She was tired enough. 

“Could you stay?” Entrapta asked, looking at Hordak. She almost regretted asking immediately after. Hordak blinked out of surprise. However, he nodded.

“Of course. I’d… like to have your company as well.” Hordak replied. He felt a small spark of warmth when Entrapta smiled with a light chuckle. 

“Alright…” She scooted back, patting next to her. Hordak obeyed, crawling on the bed next to her. He leaned back, noticing how different the fabrics were compared to his bed. The textures were more or less smooth, almost metallic. Though, silky yet soft. It was almost impossible to truly describe the textures. Either way, it was comfortable and he didn’t mind it.

“I’m not fully sure if they’ll come finding us, but I’m sure they will. Everyone in royalty voted… including Mystacor.” Entrapta said, leaning back, looking at the painted stars. Hordank blinked then nodded, looking up as well.

“With Adora and Catra now gone too… they’ll probably suspect us on something drastic.” Hordak pointed out. A small laugh came from Entrapta.

“Probably? According to my data, that’s more likely a will.” Entrapta felt calm. Half it from the exhaustion for sure, the other half… she felt safe around Hordak. To just let down her shields and relax. She still needed the sleep though. 

“I know they wouldn’t trust me if I was sentenced to something different. Not for a long time at least… How long did that take for you?” He asked, looking over at Entrapta. She sighed, shrugging. 

“I’m not completely sure. Though, my guess? Not for a very long time. When Horde Prime took Glimmer, I had to find the signal. That trip confirmed my suspicions about trust. They really didn’t.” She sighed, looking away. “I couldn’t tell either. I guess it’s supposed to be obvious on how people feel? What every subtle movement means. It’s… hard for me. They didn’t like me for the longest time for that reason I guess. It’s hard to tell. At least Mermista’s tone says it clear enough for me.” Entrapta laughed half-heartedly. Her words rang and echoed in his mind, eyes narrowing. 

She looked over at him, smiling tiredly. “Maybe there’s a reason I work so well with tech instead of people. People are… so hard to understand. I feel kind of wrong about it… no matter though.” She breathed out, shifting around for a good second before leaning on Hordak. 

“May I?” He asked, raising a hand over her head. Entrapta looked up at his hand before nodding a yes. He gently ran his hand through her hair, watching her relax to the gentle touch. Hordak felt warm again, his ears dropping. He found himself a reason to fight, to resist against his punishment. He refused the idea of execution. Entrapta had him wrapped around her finger. She had changed him, that’s for damn sure. 

They sat like this for a while, just him gently petting and playing with Entrapta’s hair as she relaxed against him. Both of them content and comfortable. Hordak happened to notice a subtle change in Entrapta’s breathing. 

“Entrapta?” He whispered, getting no response. Just soft breathing and quiet snoring. He closed his eyes, leaning back, continuing to gently play with her hair. 

He looked up at the painted stars, mind wondering. What were they going to do if they were caught? The last thing Hordak wanted was for her to get hurt or to be separated from her. At the same time, he loathed the idea of Catra and Adora being found. As much as he wants to punch Catra’s face in, she still helped him. He knew that he should hold a little respect for her. She was in his situation too, right? Or well… close to it? He didn’t bother to think about it. Hordak’s eyes opened, looking at the sleeping girl. His expression softened. He might as well rest as well. It’s been a long day and he was worn out. 

Hordak gently picked Entrapta up and moved her so she’d be laying down instead of sitting up. He laid down, getting himself comfortable under the covers. He made sure the blanket covered Entrapta well. He didn’t need her getting cold. Hordak found himself staring at Entrapta’s face, studying her features. It didn’t take long to come up with the idea that she was gorgeous. 

Hordak also came up with the conclusion he was afraid. Afraid of them being caught. Afraid of her getting hurt. Though, another thought popped in his mind. He knew Entrapta wasn’t one to fight. If anything, he’s never seen or heard of her fighting before. However, if she survived Beast Island for that long, he had a feeling she threw a pooka or two. Hordak wouldn’t admit it but he was a little afraid of that hair. He was sure it could snap him in two if it really wanted to. He shivered at that idea. At the same time, he was very curious about it. Hordak wondered how much her hair could lift or how it’d work in battle. The thought played with his mind for a while, feeling drowsiness sneak up on him. 

Hordak finally closed his eyes, ear flickering at the sound of thunder. The soft noise that the rain made relaxed him. It helped his mind clear, allowing himself to finally fall asleep. 

\---

Entrapta woke up to a noise, blinking tiredly. Her face flushed when she noticed she was snuggling up to a sleeping Hordak. She didn’t want to move, still worn out. 

There was a noise, subtle but it was there. She also just noticed another noise coming from her nightstand. A noise of something vibrating… her controller. Her heart dropped. It was quietly alerting her about intruders. She moved out of Hordak’s arms, accidentally waking him up. He groaned quietly, clearly confused. He looked up to see Entrapta’s worried expression. 

“Entrapta-” He was quickly shut up by her hair. She looked at the door separating her room and the room Hordak was supposed to sleep in. Entrapta’s eyes found themselves on the window, noticing the sunrise. Oh, some of the princesses would be up by now. Entrapta got up, making sure her feet didn’t touch the floor. Carefully, she walked to the door using her hair. Entrapta gave Hordak a worried look before cracking the door open. Hordak’s ear twitched, taking advantage of his expert hearing. 

“I don’t understand, Glimmer. They escaped, let them be? I have a feeling they won’t bother us or dare to be seen by us after that.” A soft voice quietly said, clearly Perfuma’s.

“Did you forget? Mystacor voted. The elders there are out of their minds! If they found out that Hordak escaped scott free, we’re doomed!” Glimmer quietly snapped. “Plus, Mermista might mope for the next week. We don’t want that either.” She grumbled.

“Yeah, you don’t.” Mermista nodded in agreement. 

“You three have enough power or whatever. Why wake me up and drag me out of everyone into this?” Netossa groaned.

“One, you have nets, Traps! That’s useful. And two, you know everyone’s weaknesses. We could use that to our advantage.” Glimmer pointed out. Netossa shook her head. 

“From what I’ve seen, their weaknesses ain’t going to do jack shit. Entrapta’s tech, sure, but right now? It’s Hordak. Same the other way around. I’m not getting involved.” Netossa grumbled, backing up slightly. She shuddered slightly. They were stupidly and blindly going after two mad scientists, both geniuses. Plus, Hordak looked like he could break steal in half. And who knows what Entrapta’s hair can do? She wanted nothing to do with that. 

Entrapta blinked, looking over at Hordak with worried eyes. Hordak quietly inhaled, looking around. Entrapta had an idea come to her, quickly looking at the corner of the room. There was a small button in the corner, something Hordak failed to notice. He looked at her confused. Quietly, she used her hair to walk to Hordak. He shifted to the edge of the bed so she’d walk a shorter distance.

“That’s-” She started to speak, only to be interrupted by the door opening. Instantly, she slammed her mask down. They both stared at Netossa who stared at them. Netossa looked between them before inhaling sharply. 

“In here!” She shouted. Hordak snarled and Entrapta jumped back, jumping to the corner. What was she doing? She stood her ground as she pulled Hordak next to her. 

“You!” Glimmer snapped, glaring. “Looks like you two already cornered yourselves… that was easy huh?” Glimmer sighed in relief, looking at a skeptical Mermista. Glimmer ignored her, focusing on the two. However, she noticed that Entrapta seemed a little too calm despite the situation. Maybe it’s the mask. Hordak didn’t look afraid either. Just confused. Glimmer looked at Netossa who nodded back, throwing a simple net to keep the two in the corner. 

“Okay, let’s cut to the chase. Where is Adora and Catra?” She asked harshly. Entrapta lifted her mask, slightly giggling. Hordak forced himself a cough to avoid chuckling at all. 

“You called it.” Entrapta said, using her hair as a chair. 

“Answer me!” Glimmer shouted. 

“No reason to get in a tizzy.” Entrapta tilted her head. “They’re doing the same thing as us!” She pointed out with a smile. It was clear she was smiling out of spite. In all truthfulness, she was too tired for this, 

“...What?” Mermista asked, the group looking at each other, shocked. 

“Apparently, there’s been talk about punishing Catra.” Hordak growled. “Neither of them took to it well, so they reacted appropriately… especially after obvious events.” He sneered. 

“Liar!” Glimmer snapped. “Adora wouldn’t leave us like that, she loves us.” Entrapta and Hordak looked at each other then at Glimmer. 

“Entrapta? Why are you doing this?” Perfuma asked. “I thought you were on our side.” 

Entrapta narrowed her eyes, covering her face again with the mask. “You were at the trial. I said enough there.”

“Is this really worth it though?” Mermista asked. She inhaled sharply, swallowing her pride. “I’m sure if you just let us have Hordak… we can just move on or something. Ugh… not deal with this too damn early in the morning.” The princess offered. Entrapta lifted her mask. 

“Yeah, I think it’s worth it.” Entrapta giggled, wrapping her hair around Hordak’s waist. That caught everyone’s attention. Before anyone could say anything, she pressed the small button and the floor disappeared under them, immediately shutting after they fell through. 

“Damn it!” Glimmer shouted. 

\---

Hordak let out a quick shout as they hit the floor, which was covered in pillows. He winced, his thigh burning. At least the landing was soft. Entrapta helped him up, not letting go of his waist. Hordak swallowed the pain, running behind Entrapta. The two just needed to get out and escape. 

Entrapta seemed to know where she was going, taking one turn after another in these seemingly underground tunnels. He should have seen this coming. Being chased by angry princesses and a queen who wants him dead. And who also sees Entrapta as a traitor. Well… that half wasn’t off. She did commit high treason for his sake. Why? What did she see in him? Why risk herself and her life over him? The thought, it was bittersweet. 

Was that their relationship? A bittersweet friendship? Hordak completely understood his half of the story, on why people wanted him dead. However, he didn’t understand Entrapta’s. From the sounds of it, she wasn’t liking how she’s been treated in the rebellion. Her speech in the meeting room echoed in his mind. She’s committed treason before, but last time, it was understandable. Entrapta thought she was abandoned, he’d do the same. He had a feeling anyone would in one way or another. Their talk last night had his attention as well. 

A small part of him has pride that he was able to be the one to give her the proper comfort or make her feel important. Yet, it made him feel bad. If it was him, Hordak, of all people to be the one to make her feel like she belonged, that means something was wrong. He shook his head, snapping himself out of it. 

They made it to a small room. It had a good sized cage, fancy designs instead of bars. Very efficient. She used her hair to type in a code on a keypad, watching a ramp come down.

“We have to hurry to the skiff.” Entrapta quickly said, now the both back on the run.This time, she reached for his hand and held on tightly. He smiled lightly before happily running in tow. He barely noticed the pain in his thigh. He had to guess it was the adrenaline rush. After all, they were running for one of their safety. Just as they made it to the skiff, Glimmer teleported in front of them, making a move to attack. Entrapta let go of Hordak before using her hair to grab on her arm, throwing the queen against a tree. She didn’t realize what she did until she noticed Hordak’s wide eyes on her. Entrapta almost regretted it. Almost. She would have though if this was a different situation. Quickly, she turned on the skiff and helped Hordak on. Within seconds, they were off. 

Glimmer pushed herself up with a groan, holding onto her side. She watched the skiff drive off, it was out of view into the trees and rocks in no time. She heard running, looking beside her to see the other three run towards her. 

“Glimmer! Are you okay? You shouldn’t have ran off like that.” Perfuma scolded, helping her up. “Hordak did this to you? We’ll-” 

“No, it wasn’t him.” Glimmer would have growled if she wasn’t so surprised. Entrapta wasn't one to physically fight, like, at all. This caught her off guard. Maybe it was an impulse. Still, an attack on the queen is an attack on the queen. 

“Entrapta…? She… ugh! Wow! I shouldn’t be surprised but I am.” Mermista groaned. 

“Warned ya.” Netossa scowled. “Keep me out of this next time. Clearly, Entrapta made her choice. Like it or not… maybe same with Adora and Catra…” The group exchanged sad yet worried looks.

\---

Entrapta had the skiff running at full power, driving as far away from the castle as she could get it. Beast Island was her second option. They could disable the signal. The data and tech there was endless. They could recover the corrupted tech. With that, they could make a defense system stronger than ever. That or make something that could get them away, far away. Maybe off the planet. Maybe to space, away from the drama. Away from the death, the problems, the discimination. It sounded like a dream. The princess’s heart fluttered at the thought. It would be a good thing to finally escape. 

Entrapta looked back at a distracted Hordak. He was looking back, watching things go out of sight as they passed them. The princess sighed to herself, turning to a datapad. She typed a couple of things in to set it on autopilot. Entrapta walked over by Hordak, sitting down in her makeshift chair out of her hair. 

“Hordak?” She softly called, watching as his ears twitched. He looked behind him, smiling softly. She smiled back. 

“Didn’t think you’d be one to do that.” Hordak said, clearly amused. Entrapta tilted her head, a little confused on his reference. 

“Huh?” Entrapta asked before it hit her. Glimmer. “O-oh! Glimmer! Yeah, I didn’t think I had it in me either.” She chuckled nervously. “She just appeared. It… set something off. I think I was protecting you. Actually, correction, I was.” She smiled. Hordak pushed himself up, walking up to Entrapta. She got off her makeshift chair and looked at him confused. He kneeled down on one knee and held out his hand. She placed a rope of her hair in his hand, confused. To her surprise, he kissed it and bowed his head. 

“Princess Entrapta of Dryl, it is my most sincere apology for wrapping you up this chaos… however, thank you. Thank you for staying with me, never giving up on me. To me, you’re no princess, you are a queen. You have the mindset of the most powerful queens, one who’d never give up. Thank you for being in my life.” He finished, finally looking up at Entrapta. Her face was completely red. She stammered for a good second before looking away. Hordak found it amusing. 

“Princess,” he started, catching Entrapta’s attention again, “please, stay with me. Together, we can create whatever we set our minds to. Together, we could theoretically build an empire, an empire greater than any on this planet. Or any other planet.” Hordak asked, looking up at her, hopeful. She was still very red in the face but she smiled with a nod. Hordak swore his heart was about to burst. 

“Please… stand up.” Entrapta requested. Hordak did just that. She lifted herself with her hair to be eye level with him, her face close to his. 

“May I?” She asked. Hordak’s face went completely red and his ears dropped. He nodded. Entrapta didn’t hesitate, she leaned in to kiss him. It was sloppy but yet, it was just what they both wanted… needed. She pulled away, her face red but her expression gentle. Hordak eyed her, eyes wide but he quickly relaxed. 

“It’s official, you’re stuck with me.” Entrapta giggled tilting her head. Hordak smiled with a nod. 

“I couldn’t ask for anymore.” He happily responded. Entrapta lowered herself, her hair twisting out of excitement. The princess walked back to the datapad, turning off the autopilot. 

She drove the skiff as Hordak took the moment to relax. They both couldn’t believe everything that’s happened. Entrapta was happy to finally escape the princess alliance. She loved all of them, no doubt. However, the princess alliance was usually stressful for her. If it wasn’t trying to get along with the princesses, it was her trying not to overwhelm herself. She very much preferred that she stayed on neutral grounds. Hell, she felt better when she was on the Horde’s side. It wasn’t her fault she was treated better there though. Scorpia, Catra… kind of, Hordak. Especially Hordak.

Hordak was still in a bit of pain, especially now coming down from the adrenaline rush. He grunted slightly, looking up at a focused Entrapta. He truly was still shocked. After everything, she came to his rescue, helped him, fuck, threw a queen at a fucking tree in order to protect him. It truly can’t get better than that huh? Hordak was relieved. Away from Prime, away from Horde work, away from the princess alliance. He had it lucky. Very lucky. Thanks to Entrapta, he defied Prime’s will, and now? Thanks to her, he could put a big ol’ ‘fuck you’ to death. He was beyond grateful. Hordak still truly believed he didn’t deserve it though. He still was a defect, a failure. However, if he didn’t deserve this, then why was it happening now? He was sure this wasn’t some twisted joke. The fear was there. Entrapta looked back at him and smiled, locking eyes with him for a split second before focusing ahead. 

Nevermind. The fear was gone. He was lucky enough to meet someone like her. 

\---

They drove for a good while like this, both in a comfortable silence. They talked here and there, small chat, which was usual. However, both of them were still yet worn out and probably a little overdone. No matters. 

Entrapta slowed the skiff down, seeing water ahead. Once the skiff stopped at the bay, she hopped off, stretching her arms and hair. Hordak also hopped off, wincing at her thigh. However, this time, she noticed it. 

“Hordak, is your leg alright?” She asked, approaching him. He wanted to deny anything out of habit, however, he held his tongue. He had no right to lie. After all, in order for a relationship to work with her, communication is key. 

“My thigh… it’s sore or a symptom of my defect. I’m not sure, however, I’ll be fine.” Hordak replied. 

“Ahh… alright. Tell me if it gets any worse. I’ll be happy to carry you until we fix it!” She offered with a chuckle. Hordak quickly went red in the face, his ears flickering and red as well. Entrapta looked up at him with curiosity. Hordak quickly broke out of that trance though, looking out at the waters. 

“Entrapta… why are we here?” He asked, focusing his gaze on the purple haired princess. She grinned, hopping to a willow tree. She moved the vines to show a transport, one from the Fright Zone. 

“We’re going to Beast Island!” She chirped, His eyes widened. 

“Beast Island?” He asked, tilting his head. 

“Yep! For one, it’s safer than anywhere… princess wise. Going to the Crimson Waste would be too risky. For us both and Adora and Catra.” Entrapta explained. “Plus, I know Beast Island like the back of my hand. I promised a robotic friend there I’d come back for her. She’ll help us! She chases all the Pookas away too.” Entrapta giggled. Hordak had to admit, that was both terrifying and mesmerizing. It was such a beautiful concept that Entrapta could be so sweet. She looked the part and acted the part. However, she was more dangerous than ever when given the chance.

“Oh! Heads up, there’s also a signal on the island. Getting caught up in it is a bad idea. I speak from exprencince. I can make earbuds on the way and we can triangulate the signal and shut it down for good!” She chirped. Hordak smiled. 

“With us two, I’m sure we’ll be the best team on Beast Island. We’d be officially safe, powerful. We could make our own kingdom there, fix up the place. I know no one would dare to come to Beast Island. By the time they will, we’d be up and ready if needed.” Hordak preached. His evil speeches, a small thing Entrapta seemed to enjoy. It was cute. 

Entrapta lifted herself up and kissed Hordak’s cheek, “We need to get going. The sun is already too high and we’re out in the open.” She stated, bounding off to the transport. Hordak blinked, gently running a claw over his cheek, his ears and face going red, his ears twitching in response. Who knew the big bad Horde leader would end up feeling so soft for a princess? Hordak smiled. He wouldn’t have it any differently. 

With Hordak’s hope, they quickly got the transport fixed up enough to run. It took both of their efforts to push the transport into the waters. It was heavy as hell. Hordak found himself limping afterwards, the physical activity proving to be too much for his thigh in its current state. 

“Hordak?” She asked, her voice clearly implying to his thigh. His face went completely red, ears flickering. 

“Whatever.” He grumbled. Entrapta couldn’t help but chuckle, using her hair to pick up the other. He yelped in surprise when she did so. His face and ears were deep red after this, mumbling incoherent things. Entrapta just thought it was adorable. 

She carried him into the transport and gently set him down on a box. Quickly, Entrapta got to work and closed the door, started it up, and in no time, she had the transport moving. She laughed when it was moving at a good speed, bouncing in place out of excitement. 

Entrapta thought back on Mermista’s words. “‘“Is this really worth it though?”’ Entrapta looked back at a relaxed Hordak, smiling at him. Then she looked out through the windows, on their way to Beast Island. So, was it worth it? Absolutely.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to @ImperfectLies for helping me edit this! They are an absolute blessing lmao
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed this! I had this concept in my head since s5 dropped and I just needed to write this. I finally got around and boom, here we have a mess. Anyway, I'd really appreciate it if you were to drop a kudos <3 thank you!


End file.
